


Fears

by WriterToo18



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterToo18/pseuds/WriterToo18
Summary: Noelani is scared of Thunderstorms and she accidentally wakes her roommate up because of it. Her roommate is Mustafa Ali, her crush and a WWE superstar. He doesn’t know about her fear because he’s never been home during one, but he got home in time to be there for this one, not that he expected it.
Relationships: Mustafa Ali/OFC
Kudos: 1





	Fears

She sits on her couch, facing the window where rain droplets are sliding down. Thunder rumbling loud and deep, causing her to jump, and lightning striking to light up the sky.

“It’s just a storm, you’re okay. It’s okay.” mutters Noelani softly to herself.

She gets up, grabbing a blanket from her bed, then she sits back down with the blanket pulled right around her. She whimpers as the thunder gets louder, trying to be quiet so as not to wake her roommate. He got home late, and she doesn’t want to wake him up because of her stupid, irrational fear. However, as the thunder rumbles at the same time that lightning lights up the sky, she screams.

“Wha.. what’s going on? Are you okay Lani!?” exclaims Mustafa Ali.

He rushes in the room with a rolling pin, only wearing a pair of sweatpants, his hair up in a bun.

“A rolling pin? Really?” asks Noelani as she tries to hold back a laugh.

“It was on the counter, don’t judge me.” replies Mustafa sheepishly.

“I’m not judging… I’m sorry I woke you up though.” says Noelani, cheeks heated in embarrassment.

“It’s okay, but why’d you scream?” asks Mustafa curiously.

“It’s nothing, you should get to sleep. I know you have to do an online promo for work tomorrow. Sorry, again, for waking you.” replies Noelani softly.

“You sure?” asks Mustafa.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Go back to sleep. I’ll talk to you in the morning.” replies Noelani softly.

“Lani, you don’t have to hide from me. If something’s wrong, you can talk to me.” says Mustafa quietly.

Suddenly lightning lights up the room, she shrieks and covers her head with the blanket right as the thunder rumbles. She hears a soft chuckle over the noise, barely there but still there. She uncovers her head and glares at the culprit.

“Don’t laugh at me.” says Noelani.

“I’m laughing because you look way too adorable right now. You’ve got yourself in a blanket cocoon. You’re scared of thunderstorms? Lani, there’s nothing to be afraid of.” replies Mustafa softly as he walks to the couch.

“Whatever, look it’s just a fear I’ve had since I was little. I don’t like storms, unless I’m asleep when they start.” mutters Noelani as she moves to make room for him.

He sits next to her and has a huge grin on his face.

“What’s with the grin?” asks Noelani confusedly.

“You… Nevermind. Why don’t I stay out here with you?” asks Mustafa softly.

“No, you need your sleep Ali. Don’t you even try it.” replies Noelani with conviction.

“Either I’m sleeping out here or you’re coming to my room. You decide.” says Mustafa while crossing his arms over his bare chest.

Her eyes follow the movement, she’s never been more thankful for the darkness as she blushes.

“The couch will be too uncomfortable for you to fall asleep on.” replies Noelani.

“That settles it then.” says Mustafa as he stands up.

“What are you..?” starts Noelani.

She’s cut off by Mustafa picking her up bridal style.

“What are you doing?” asks Noelani stupidly.

“Taking you to my room. You need someone to keep you safe and I need sleep. You said the couch was uncomfortable, this was the only other option.” replies Mustafa as he walks into his room.

“I was perfectly fine out.. Aaah!” shrieks Noelani as the thunder cuts her off.

She clings to Mustafa and hides her face in his neck.

“It’s okay Lani, I’m here. You’re perfectly fine love. It’s just a storm.” whispers Mustafa, not noticing the “love” part.

“Thank you and I’m sorry.” whispers Noelani as she feels her heart speed up.

“ I’m gonna set you down now, okay?” asks Mustafa softly.

“I’m okay, Mustafa. You don’t have to treat me like a child.” replies Noelani as she looks at him.

Mustafa chuckles as he sets her down on one side of the bed before crawling onto the other side. She sits Indian style, staring at the window, as he slides under the covers and looks at her.

“Please lay down, you need your sleep too.” whispers Mustafa.

“You know you called me love right?” asks Noelani without turning to look at him.

Mustafa mutters a curse word before saying, “Slip of the tongue.”

“Did it mean anything then or was it an accident?” asks Noelani as she turns to look at him.

“I… it…” stutters Mustafa nervously.

“Forget I brought it up. You should get some sleep, I’ll go back to my room.” replies Noelani, sadness seeping through her voice.

“No, wait!” exclaims Mustafa as she reaches the door.

She stops, her hand on the doorknob and asks, “What now?”

“Yes, it meant something. Of course it did! How could it not mean something.” replies Mustafa.

She freezes, her head slightly turned towards him.

“I love you, I’m in love with you. I have been for a year now. Out of the three years that we’ve known each other, Noelani Grant, I’ve had feelings for you for two of those years.” continues Mustafa quickly before he loses his nerve.

“Are you telling the truth? Please tell me you’re serious!” says Noelani as she turns to face him, blanket surrounding her feet.

“I couldn’t lie about this Lani. I wouldn’t want to.” replies Mustafa softly.

“I love you too Mustafa Ali!” exclaims Noelani as she walks over to where he’s sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Seriously?” asks Mustafa as he stands to meet her.

Instead of responding, she wraps her arms around his neck and leans in for a short, chaste kiss. He kisses back almost immediately, she can’t help the sigh that leaves her when he responds. She pulls away much to soon for both their likings, and asks, “Does that answer your question?”

“I’m not sure, maybe you should answer again.” replies Mustafa with a grin.

“You’re a dork. I love you.” says Noelani softly.

“I’m your dork, and I love you too.” replies Mustafa softly.

Noelani leans over and kisses him again, this time letting him dictate the pace. It was magic.


End file.
